1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strap and, more specifically, to a utility strap which may be used for a variety of different purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People who are active generally require the use of a rope or utility strap in their activities. Most ropes or utility straps are generally a long rounded or flat strap made out of a nylon material or the like. Many people use the rope or utility strap for different purposes. For example, people will use the rope or utility strap to tie objects together, to tie objects to a vehicle, to help in carrying different objects, and the like.
While a rope and a utility strap are useful devices, both of the aforementioned products have certain problems associated with them. The biggest problem is the limited functionality of the rope and utility strap. Because of their respective design (a long rounded or flat strap), the uses of the rope and/or strap is greatly limited. By adding additional pieces to the rope and/or utility strap, the functionality of these items may be greatly increased. Another problem associated with these items is that these items are never around when one needs to use them. Most people generally don't carry around a rope and/or utility strap. Most ropes and/or utility straps are too big and bulky for a person to carry.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved utility strap. The improved utility strap must overcome the problems associated with prior art utility straps. The improved utility strap must have increased functionality. The improved utility strap must further be easy for one to carry.